


Rain, Thunder, Life

by dirkygoodness



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur comes back to life, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Merlin has panic attacks, Merlin is very upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirkygoodness/pseuds/dirkygoodness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin screamed, pushing his knees down hard and pulled until whatever it was was suddenly burst from the waters surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain, Thunder, Life

**Author's Note:**

> Uh
> 
> Sorry for inconveniences, misspellings, and any other mistakes I tried to fix as much as I could.

Merlin stumbled, tripping in the mud and falling hard on his knees at the lake's banks. Rain came down heavy around him, his hair a wet mess, as well as his face. Though that was for a different reason. His cheeks were puffy and splotched red, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes. The man in the street, the one who'd tripped and fallen, had looked so much like Arthur. His Arthur.

It brought back nasty memories he hadn't needed, and as he'd ran away from the scene could feel the panic and bile rising in his throat. A hiccuped breath made its way from Merlin's mouth as he fought desperately for control. It'd been so long since he'd broken down and cried for his lost king, he couldn't lose now. He needed to be strong, and normal, and able to live his life so he could wait.

Or, at least, whatever was left of his life. Nowadays it didn't seem like he was living for anything but the little hope that Arthur would return. It'd been years already, too long. Merlin knew something was broken inside of him, the death of Arthur had changed him. He couldn't do a lot of the things he used to, and he had things called 'panic attacks'. It'd taken sixty years since the first one he got to be diagnosed.

Merlin dug the heal of his palms into the mud, feeling it give underneath him - successfully grounding him. He took a few more jagged breaths before he could look up at the water. The lake was still, save for the droplets of rain hitting its surface. It almost looked like it was crying, the lake. He inched forwards then, reaching his hand out towards the water. He let his hand slide into the cool liquid slowly, a sigh leaving his lips.

A small smile crossed his face as he felt a quiet, almost not quite there thrum of magic as it called to him. It recognized his presence. It always had. Merlin shut his eyes, letting the water lap around his dirtied hand, the sound of the rain on water making him calm. It was almost peaceful, except for the fact that - this was where Arthur had been, where he'd sent Arthur... Merlin bites his lip, his head dropping. Reminiscing had never really been something of a good idea for him.

He had so many memories, most of which were riddled with sorrow and pain. He didn't like thinking about things like this, didn't want to remember that all of his friends had died. Merlin started to take his hand out of the water, but stopped with a shout as something grabbed him, eyes snapping open. Fear suddenly clawed its way into him again and he pulled back, trying to get away. But he couldn't, the hand holding Merlin's own too strong.

It was pulling him down. Merlin panicked, grabbing his own wrist and pulling it with his other hand. He had no idea what was grabbing him - maybe some type of old magic he'd accidentally awakened? He wasn't sure, but it hurt as he yanked. Suddenly his hand came out of the water, but the fear only grew stronger as an arm was slowly pulled up with him. Finally, Merlin screamed, pushing his knees down hard and pulled until whatever it was was suddenly burst from the waters surface.

As soon as whoever - whatever - had touched land, the hand had let go of Merlin and the warlock had fallen down on his back, a pained groan leaving his lips. He stayed like that for a moment, catching his breath before he remembered what had happened and he lifted his head up in fear - which caught in his throat as he landed eyes on who exactly he'd pulled up.

Before him, laying on the bank, was Arthur, his golden hair dripping and coughing out water. Merlin's eyes widened largely, and he blinked like a startled animal. It didn't take long for Arthur to pull himself up, growling in what Merlin could still recognize as frustration, before he looked around. He looked dazed, his eyes hardly recognizing what was around them. Sure, for the most part it was the same forest, but it was different trees, strange flowers littering the ground. Arthur had never seen plants like this. It took the king a moment before his eyes landed on Merlin.

"What on earth," he rasped out, Arthur's voice rough from lack of use (death could do that to you). "are you wearing?" Merlin's mouth came open, before he closed it again in shock. Arthur, his Arthur, dead Arthur - was back. He'd woken up. Again Merlin felt tears forming in his eyes but this time if was out of joy, not sorrow. He'd expected to wait so much longer, thinking that he'd see the end of the world before Arthur came back.

But no, he was here. Now. Merlin knew it meant something was coming, something bad but - he couldn't bring himself to care as he gasped for breath. Arthur blinked, startled at seeing the other crying. Arthur opened his mouth, shut it again and Merlin could see the muscles in his jaw working. Merlin let out a shaky breath, pushing himself forwards and up until he was standing. He was shivering from the cold, mud and rain seeping into his clothing, but he couldn't care less. Arthur was alive.

"A-A-Arthur?" He stuttered out, teeth chattering together violently. He took a step forwards, and then another, and then Merlin found himself running towards Arthur. As soon as he was close enough he crashed into him, hugging him as tightly as possible. Arthur grunted, stumbling for a moment before he caught himself. Of course he did. He was Arthur, of course he'd be able to hold himself and Merlin up after he just came back from the dead. Merlin buried his head in Arthur's a shoulder, letting out a choked off cry. "You're back. You're back, Arthur."


End file.
